


Stubborn

by hoseoksmut



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kpop smut, Smut, bangtan - Freeform, bts smut, kpop, suga smut, yoongi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoksmut/pseuds/hoseoksmut
Summary: after watching the Blood, Sweat and Tears music video at home with Yoongi, you get an idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since I've posted anything. I hope you guys like this!!

“Is it out?” you asked as the clock hit midnight and your gaze immediately went to Yoongi. 

“I think so,” he said, “It should be.”

You quickly typed in youtube in the search bar and went to your subscriptions, seeing the video and quickly clicking on the link. You started squealing as the music started and bts started dancing on the screen. 

Yoongi chuckled as he looked at the screen himself, curious as to how the full video turned out. 

Your eyes never strayed from the video as you focused on Yoongi the majority of the time, paying attention to how good he looked. Another thing you noticed was the scarf that Yoongi had tied around his neck for the majority of the video.

“Damn, Yoongi,” you mumbled as the video came to an end. 

“What?” he asked as he went back to looking at his phone, probably texting the members to give them his congratulations.

“You just looked really good,” you replied as thoughts started to circulate around in your head — particularly about more mature things. 

Your sex life with Yoongi was nowhere near vanilla and you both often brought ideas to the table that made sex with him fun and exciting. 

However, there was rarely — if ever — an occasion where your boyfriend let you take control of him. It wasn’t that you were a permanent sub, but Yoongi was definitely a dom and liked having full control when it came to the bedroom. You often wondered what it would be like to have him on his knees begging for you. 

“I guess I looked alright,” Yoongi commented in reply to your remark as he glanced in your direction and noticed you were completely zoned out. 

“Yah, what are you thinking about?” he questioned as he waved a hand in front of your face. 

“Huh—? Oh it’s nothing,” you laughed, but Yoongi wasn’t buying it. 

“Tell me, what were you thinking princess?” he asked and by the pet name he called you, you knew he already knew what you were thinking. 

“Well, I was just thinking about that scarf that you wore in the music video and then my thoughts drifted a bit more,” you answered and he raised an eyebrow at you. 

“What of the scarf?”

You felt a blush rise on your face as you tried to explain yourself under his intense stare. 

“It kind of looks like a collar,” you said, “and I guess I just thought that was a little hot.” 

You hear him chuckle, “Wow, y/n, I didn’t know you were that kinky,” he joked. 

“Shut up,” you whined as you buried your head in his chest. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to wearing one while we have sex,” Yoongi said bluntly, the idea turning him on as well. 

“So would that mean you’d play the role that is supposed to go along with it?” you questioned, referring to the whole master/pet kink. You knew Yoongi knew what you were talking about because the two of you had discussed the idea before, even going as far to try it once, but you were the one who was the pet. 

“Sure, why not,” he answered, “but it wouldn’t be a permanent thing, okay?”

“Okay,” you agreed excitedly as you suddenly gained some courage and straddled his waist. Yoongi had an unbelievable amount of self-control and sometimes you wondered how he was able to stay so composed when you two were having sex. 

You started kissing down his neck, leaving small bites on the pale skin that he would curse you for the next day when he had to cover them up. 

“Does this mean that I can be in control tonight, then?” you whispered in his ear as you felt yourself getting more and more excited by the second.

“If you want to be,” he replied as his hands traveled to your waist with the intentions of controlling your grinding on him. 

You tsked and grabbed his hands so that you could pin them down next to his sides. “I’m in control tonight,” you told him, “That means no touching unless you have permission.”

With a slight frown, Yoongi nodded his head in acceptance. You doubted that he actually knew what he had signed himself up for. Having always seen you as a sub, Yoongi didn’t know what you were capable of. 

You started grinding against him at your own pace, still holding his arms into place next to him so that he couldn’t move them. You weren’t surprised that your boyfriend hadn’t let out any noise so far, but you were satisfied to feel him grow hard underneath you as you continued your movements. 

After a while, when you were pleased with the marks you had left on Yoongi’s neck, as well as how hard he already was, you got off him and went searching through his drawers. 

“What are you looking for?” he asked and you turned around and shot him a glare.

“Did I say you could speak?” you questioned, your dominance taking Yoongi by surprising, making him gasp. He didn’t respond and you tilted your head, raising one eyebrow. 

“Answer me.”

“No,” he responded. 

“No what?”

“No ma’am.”

You could tell Yoongi wasn’t very happy about having to obey you and you knew it wouldn’t be that much longer until he started challenging you and testing your patience. 

“Good boy.”

You thought you heard a soft groan come from his lips, but you weren’t sure and decided not to comment on it. 

You turned back around and continued digging through your drawers. You knew you had a silk scarf somewhere - you just weren’t sure where. 

Finally, you came across the item and grabbed it, walking back over to Yoongi who had been waiting patiently for you the whole time. When he saw the black silk material you had in your hands, his dick twitched slightly, excited for what was about to come. His expression, however, was neutral as if he didn’t care what you did. 

“Sit up,” you ordered and he did as you said, sitting cross-legged as he waited for you to tie the material around his neck. You worked to secure the scarf around his neck, making sure it was tight - but not too tight. 

“You know the safeword, right?” you asked as you pulled away and motioned for him to lie back once again. 

He let out a small laugh and you knew that he was going to start to disobey you now. 

“Oh, I’m not going to need to use the safeword, don’t worry,” Yoongi said as he looked you up and down before smirking. 

“We’ll see if you’re saying that by the end of tonight,” you shot back as you reached down without him noticing and started to palm his bulge, making a loud moan escape his lips in surprise. 

Your scarf was long enough so that two ends fell down around his chest, making it look like a leash. You took advantage of this and grabbed the ends, tugging on the material, causing Yoongi to choke slightly as another moan left his lips. 

He went to toss his head back as you rubbed him harder and faster, but before his head could even hit the pillow, you were tugging on the scarf, making him look at you. 

“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” you demanded and Yoongi nodded slowly, too entranced to even question your orders. 

Seconds later, Yoongi was squirming underneath your touch, signaling that he was close. You pulled away soon after, not wanting to grant him release even though he looked and sounded so good when he was moaning. 

He let out a huff as you pulled away and got off him completely, letting the ends of the scarf fall and land lightly on his shirt. 

“I think it’s time for you to get those clothes off,” you said and without hesitating, Yoongi quickly sat up and removed his shirt while you stood back and watched. You couldn’t believe how eager he had gotten, and it was amazing to see him lose his self-control like that. 

“Eager much?” you asked as a chuckle flowed through your lips. 

“Shut up,” he replied as he removed his boxers, tossing those on the floor to join the rest of his clothes as his length came to rest against his stomach, making your mouth water. 

“I think it’s time we put an end to your backtalk,” you said as you went into your closet and got some handcuffs before walking back to the bed and taking both his hands and attaching them to the bed posts. 

You stood back and admired your work, looking your boyfriend up and down as he panted, waiting impatiently for your next move. 

“How do you plan to do that?” he asked as you approached the bed once again, resting a hand on his thigh as you got in between his legs. 

“You’ll see,” you replied. 

Before he could comment again, your mouth was around his dick, tonguing at the slit, causing him to gasp and let out a deep moan that send shivers down your spine. 

You heard the clank of metal against the bedposts as Yoongi tried to move his hands so that they could thread through your hair like he always did when you were giving him head. This time was different, however, because you weren’t going to be letting him loose anytime soon.

“Fuck y/n,” he moaned as you took him so far back that he hit the back of your throat, making his hips jut up in pleasure. You quickly put a hand on his hip, trying to hold him down as you started to bob your head. 

You had never heard Yoongi be so vocal, moans and groans leaving his lips with every breath and he had stopped holding them back a while ago. 

“Sh-shit I’m close princess,” he hissed as his hips kept bucking dispite your trying to hold them down, “Just a little bit more you can do it babygirl.”

You quickly released him from your mouth with a pop as you sat up on your knees and stared at him. 

“I’m the one in control here, Yoongi,” you said sternly, trying not to notice how much his lust filled gaze was affecting you, “You can’t order me around d’you hear?”

“Yes ma’am,” he smirked. 

Suddenly, a loud smack rang throughout the room, followed by a gasp and a hiss from Yoongi. 

“Don’t be sarcastic with me,” you said as you looked at the reddening mark that was starting to form on his thigh from where you had slapped it.

“Yes ma’am,” he said in a breathier tone this time as his dick twitched against his stomach. 

“That’s my good boy,” you smiled as you patted him on the head. 

“Do you think you can do something for me?” you asked him and he replied by nodding his head eagerly. 

“Anything for you,” he said in a needy tone. 

“If you can eat me out well enough, I’ll let you cum inside me,” you said and you watched as his eyes widened at the thought of getting off, as well as being able to taste you. 

“Okay,” he said and you smirked as you crawled onto the bed and settled yourself over his face, making sure he was okay before resting on his face. You gripped onto the headboard as he licked your fold greedily, making you gasp. 

You started moaning and riding his face as his tongue’s movements sped up, making your face heat up as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to that release you had been thinking about for so long.

“Yoongi I’m gonna cum,” you warned and he only went faster, trying to let you to that point so that he could taste more of you on his tongue. 

Moments later, you were letting out a loud moan as you hit your peak and your hips came to a slow stop as you came down from your high. 

You quickly got off of Yoongi and straddled his hips. 

“You ready baby boy?” you asked as you positioned yourself over him, lining him up with your entrance. After he had nodded in confirmation, you sunk down on Yoongi’s length, causing you both to moan out at the blissful feeling. 

“C-Can you take the handcuffs off?” he asked, “I want to be able to touch you.”

You quickly reached up and undid the cuffs, taking them off and setting them on the bedside table so that Yoongi’s hands would be free to roam your body. You thought it was kind that he wanted and needed to touch you so badly, so you had no trouble giving in. 

“Sucker,” he mumbled and suddenly you felt yourself being flipped over onto your back by your boyfriend as he started thrusting into you at a fast pace that showed just how desperate he was to get off.

Although you were beyond pissed, you weren’t able to speak any words because of the pace Yoongi had set, along with the angle that had him hitting your g-spot with every thrust. 

His hips glided at a steady pace as your skin hit his own while he fucked you into oblivion. 

“Fuck,” you moaned as you wrapped your legs around Yoongi’s waist, causing him to hit even deeper inside of you. 

“Cum,” Yoongi gritted out, knowing by the way you clenched around him that you were close. He wasn’t far from his own release as he went even faster, trying to get you to cum. His hand reached down as well, rubbing your clit harshly, making you scream out his name. 

His hips kept moving at an inhuman rate as you reached your second orgasm of the night, making Yoongi groan as you tightened around him. 

“That’s it baby,” he said, “You’re such a good girl.”

It wasn’t long before he was cumming inside of you, muttering curse words as he rode through his own high before pulling out and collapsing down next to you. 

“Dick,” you muttered after you caught your breath, still pissed that he tricked you like that. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t love it,” he smirked as he pulled you into his chest. 

“So can we do this again,” you questioned, “I know you liked it more than you’re willing to admit.”

“We’ll see,” he chuckled as he kissed your forehead. 

“You’re so stubborn.”


End file.
